A letter to you: my baby
by OncerSwarekJateGrantGscout22
Summary: Summary: Danny is afraid that Delinda and the baby might die, in this troubling moment the whole Montecito family is there to help. we will see a softer side of our tough Vegas hero!
1. Chapter 1

A letter to you: my baby

**A letter to you: my baby**

**Summary: Danny is afraid that Delinda and the baby might die .so he writes a letter to his unborn child.**

Chapter 1: how I found out about you

**Danny was sitting at the waiting room, with the rest of the Montecito crew: Piper, Mike, Sam, Vic and Cooper were all there for him and D. Jillian had gone with her daugther but the doctors had told Danny to wait outside.**

**This was too much for him: Fist his mom, then dad, Mary, Nessa, Ed and now Delimda. He was jinxed, everyone important to him had desapeared one way or another. His head was killing him. This wasn't like he had pictured the birth of his child, let alone loosing both the woman he loved and the proof of their love for eachother. **

**He then rememembered: the day he had found out he was going to be a father.**

FLASHBACK:

_That was it: he had lost the woman he loved, his crazy friend Jason who he had tried to help had kidnapped Delinda, and he couldn't do anything to stop him. _

_When he heard the explosion coming from the casino, he froze. Just for a second he couldn't breath ._

_He hurried to find her, and they told her, she was dead, but in his heart he knew she was still alive…_

_Then he found her: she was in a laundry box. He guessed she had been laying I there for about an hour now._

"_are you okay baby?" he asked holding her tight while she catched a breath _

"_oh, my god the baby!" she breathed out hardly _

"_wha?what baby?" he sked consfused. _

"_I'm pregnant Danny" _

END OF FLASHBACK

"**I Just couldn't wait to meet you" the marine breathed out ****as a tear rolled down his face.**

**What do you guy****s think?? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

A letter to you: my baby

**A letter to you: my baby**

**Summary: Danny is afraid that ****Delinda and the baby might die. so he writes a letter to his unborn child. Plus he has to make so life changing decision about his family.**

Chapter 2: I wish, I NEED 

**An hour had passed and still there were no news about Delinda and the baby, but Dannny couldn't take it anymore: he had to do something.**

"**excuse me, Mr. McCoy?" Danny jumped to his feet. "yes?" he asked **

" **just wanted to let you know you can see her now" the nurse said **

"**tell her we love her" Piper told him before he entered D's room "I will"**

**Danny walked into the room and sat next to her bed. She was sleeping, they told her she might need a c- section. **

"**hey" she said weakly **

"**shhh, go back to sleep"**** her boyfriemd said sweetly **

"**where is mom?" Delinda asked holding Danny's hand **

"**she went to call your dad" Danny informed her **

"**you know…" delinda said sadly "she left him" **

"**yeah, they were the last couple I thought could separate" the marine said**

"**I wish they were all here" Dee said and Danny kissed her forehead "you know: your mom, your dad…" Danny cut her off " I wish that too" **

Meanwhile….

"Ed it's me" Jillian said "you need to come to Vegas I don't care how you do it, but you have to" she took a deep breath "Delinda and the baby, they are in danger and Danny is a mess…those kids need a father!" she ended almost breaking into tears,

A/N: SO I KNOW I SAID THAT IN THIS CHAPTER DANNY HAD TO MAKE SOME CHOICES BUT I JUST DECIDED TO WRITEDOWN A NICE DALINDA MOMENT! HEHEH AND A DESPERATE MOMENT NEEDS DESPERATE HELP !

**PLEASE REVIEW!! **

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! I'LL WRITE A LONGER ONE NEXT TIME I PROMISE ! **


	3. chapter 3

**A letter to you: my baby**

**Summary: Danny is afraid that Delinda and the baby might die. so he writes a letter to his unborn child. Plus he has to make so life changing decision about his family.**

**Chapter 3: I can´t **

Danny was still beside Delinda's side when Jillian got back "hey Danny…"

"Hey" the marine said softly because Dee had just fallen sleep

"Ed isn't answering the phone, but I'm hoping he gets my message soon "his future mother- in law said pulling a chair next to Danny's "how is she?" she asked brushing Dee's hair with her hand

"she is been sleep for a while" Danny said looking at Delinda's and going holding her hand

"What did the doctors say?" Jillian asked him "is she and the baby okay?"

"The doctor said she might need a c- section" Danny confessed anxiously

"And…" Jillian kept looking at her daughter "when are they going to take her to the OR?"

"I don't know, I'm hoping soon but it kills me" Danny admitted

"What, what kills you?" Jillian asked putting a hand on his shoulder "she is going to be okay Danny"

"What happens if she…" Danny started but he couldn't continue talking because a tear rolled down his face "I can't lose her Jillian" Danny said standing up and walking around the room

"You won't" Jillian assured him "she's strong, just like her father"

"I can't" Danny said and a desperation grin appeared on his face "I don't know what else to do, I just can't sit here and do nothing"

"Why don't you go and take a walk hon, I'll stay with her" Jillian proposed him

"I just can't leave her" the marine said "she needs me"

"yes, she does, but she also needs you to be in your five senses" Jillian said with authority

"I just can´t be calm while Dee and _our_ baby are in danger of dying!" Danny said desperately

"Danny, please listen to me" Jillian said sweetly "she does need you, but I think you should just take a walk and clear your mind"

"Okay…" Danny said finally. "but if there is any change…" Danny said pleadingly

"Sure, I'll call you" Jillian promised "now go"

**Okay so there you have it. Next chapter we will find out where Danny goes to figure thinks out.**


	4. Chapter 4

A letter to you: my baby

**A letter to you: my baby**

**Summary: Danny is afraid that Delinda and the baby might die, in this troubling moment the whole Montecito family is there to help. We will see a softer side of our tough Vegas hero!**

Chapter 4: Help from the heavens, help from the earth

Danny sat on the pilot seat of his beloved 69' Camaro. He couldn't breathe, how Jillian could ask him to leave Dee now.

"God" he muttered under his breath as he started the engine. He had to go and put himself together, he was a marine for god's sake, as he drove trough Las Vegas the only thing he could think about was his own father and how he wasn't there to help him overcome this.

"What would you have done dad?" he asked looking at the clear sky

In that moment a windy wave made him tremble, he thought about calling Jillian to tell her that he was going back to the hospital, but then she would be disappointed of him.

"What would Ed say about this?" Danny asked himself. Suddenly his cell phone rang and all his thoughts faded

"Hello?" his asked, his voice trembling

"Danny?" Ed asked as if he was not sure it could be him

"Ed!" Danny said excitedly

"Hi kid, how's it going?" Ed asked coolly

"Like hell, Dee is in the hospital and Jillian kicked me out" Danny pointed out

"Well, I'm on my way to the hospital" Ed said quietly "Jillian said that Delinda might need an operation" Ed said worryingly

"A c-section" Danny said sharply

"is the baby in danger?" Ed asked. His voice was cold

"yeah, they both are" Danny said and his voice broke

"Ed, how did you manage to get here?" the marine asked

"That doesn't matter kid" Ed said coldly "I'm here now"

"What now?" Danny asked confused

"Meet me in the hospital in half an hour" Ed ordered him

"What?" Danny asked even more confused

"Danny listen to me" Ed was getting impatient "you need to clear your mind, no matter how scared you are, you can't get back at the hospital like this"

"Like what?" he asked indignity

"Like a mess, I know you are nervous about the baby…"

"You are talking like your wife" Danny said coldly

"Well, something we had to have in common" the CIA spy said relaxing

"Fine, I'll meet you there in 30 minutes" Danny said and he could hear ambulances in the other end. Ed had arrived to the hospital and even if he couldn't bear the idea of leaving his future wife alone, he knew Jillian and Ed were right. There was only one place he could go…

"Ed…" he said as he made his way to the cemetery

"Yeah?" the older man asked

"I'm glad you are here" Danny confessed

"I'm glad to be here" Ed finally said hanging up

As he parked the car near the cemetery entrance a chilling wind was starting to arise. He walked straight to his father. The stone read: _Larry McCoy- beloved husband and father –_

"And soon to be grandfather" Danny added sweetly

He stood there looking at his father's grave for a few minutes and then made his way back to the car.

_Know he knew, he could go back and face whatever life was preparing for him_

**Okay so there you have it. Heheh what do you guys think?? Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

A letter to you: my baby

**A letter to you: my baby**

**Summary: Danny is afraid that Delinda and the baby might die, in this troubling moment the whole Montecito family is there to help. We will see a softer side of our tough Vegas hero!**

Chapter 5: making hard choices

"Danny!" Ed called the marine when he entered the hospital

"how are they?" he asked his future father in – law

"Delinda was taken to the OAR about 5 seconds ago" Ed informed him

"what?!" Danny asked alarmed "why didn't you call me?!"

"Because I didn't want you to get yourself killedin the car!" Ed shoted a t him

"Danny!" Mike reached them with piper in tow "you have to hurry!"

"okay, wish us luck!" Danny shouted running toward the OAR

"may the force be with you" Mike breathed and he and piper hugged tightly

"you think they'lll be okay?" Piper asked Mike

"I hope so" the chief of security said "I really hope so"

At the OAR

"Mr McCoy?" a nurse asked Danny as he put on all the gear to enter to the room with Delinda

"yes?" he said nerviously

"you don't have to worry, your wife is in good hands" the nurse conforted him

"I…" Danny muttered

"come on"

"Danny!" Dee shouted weakly

"D!I'm here now, it's all going to be okay" he said kneeling besides the bed

"where were you?" Delinda asked

"I, had to clear my mind" he said honestly

"my mom made you leave didn't she?" Dee asked laughing weakly

"kind of ,yeah" Danny said with a smile

"I'm glad you are here babe" Delinda said as she took his hand

"me too"

"okay Danny, Delinda are we ready?" the doctor asked the future parents

They both nodded

"the mask willl help her breathe" Dr. Mars informed Danny

"she wont be able to talk?" Danny asked her

"no, but you can talk to her if you want"

"okay" the marine said while a mask was placed to help Delinda breathe

Danny just stayed there by her love's side , sitting on a chair holding her hand.

"okay Danny, Dee" Dr. Mars said "he's out". Suddenly they both heard loud cry

"he" Danny repeated slowly "we got a boy…" he whispered Delinda while a nurse took the mask off

"a boy" Dee said kissing Danny on the hand

"hey daddy would you like to cut the cord?" Dr Mars asked Danny

The marine stood up to face his baby for the first time. The nurse handed him the special sissors, but Danny couldn't move. He had beeen waiting for this moment for nine months and he was finally here. His son.

The baby had stopped crying and was now looking at his father in curiosly, that was when Danny cut the cord.


End file.
